iGo On Jeopardy
by abracadabra94
Summary: "It's not like you're leaving for Yakima for good, just three days. What could possibly go wrong?" Carly scoffed. "Knowing you, a lot." Slightly based on the Ellen DeGeneres ride in Disney World. Eventual Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is a little, well not really based on, I guess **_**inspired**_** by the Ellen DeGeneres ride at Disney World. If you've been on it you should understand. If not, well, it won't really make a difference.**

**This was actually originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it was too long for that, so it's going to be a short multi-chapter. I'm thinking somewhere between 3 and 6 chapters. This is NOT the multi-chapter I mentioned to some of you already. For those of you who don't know, I've had an idea for another multi-chapter story in my head for some time now. I don't want to reveal too much just yet, but (if it happens at all) it will be a supernatural fic of sorts, but NOT one of those where someone dies and becomes a ghost. No offense to anyone who writes/likes those, some of them are quite good. I just think that's starting to be a little overdone. As far as I know this idea I have hasn't been done yet for iCarly on this site, but if it has, well I haven't seen it. I haven't even started writing that story yet, so I don't know if it's going to work out. I may not even end up posting it, but if I do, expect it to be a while from now. It's kind of a complicated story and I don't have it really figured out yet. And what with school to deal with and PSATs and SATs coming up soon, I'm not quite ready to take on any big challenges just yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, the Ellen DeGeneres ride at Disney World, Buddy from Cake Boss, or Head On (apply directly to the forhead!)**

"You can sleep over here if you like, but no eating Mexican food in my bed, no messing with our DiVoed shows, no selling Spencer's goldfish to a hobo again…"

"Seriously," added Spencer. "Hobos might seem like nice, caring people, but in reality they're nasty fish eaters!"

"Spencer, I think you've probably killed more fish than all the hobos in Seattle combined," his sister pointed out.

Spencer opened his mouth to object but then realized she was right. He sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna go wait in the car." And with that he slung his large canvas bag labled "beans" over his shoulder and left. Why he was using an old bean sack instead of a suitcase, I'll don't know, and frankly I hope I never will.

"ANYWAY," said Carly. "Where was I? Oh yeah, don't throw any wild parties, remember to close the fridge when you're done invading it, and please, PLEASE try not to kill Freddie."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my ham sandwich filled hand at my friend.

"I mean it Sam," she warned. "You'd better be good."

"Chillax," I said as I took monster-sized bite of sandwich. Mmm…sweet, hammy goodness. "Ah pwomiff, ah'll beh gooh."

"Sam! What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

"Sowwy," I gave her an apologetic look as I quickly swallowed what was left of the ham and bread that hadn't yet escaped my mouth and landed on the Shay's couch. "I promise, I'll be good. Don't you worry your brunette little head about it. Besides, it's not like you're leaving for Yakima for good, just three days. What could possibly go wrong?"

Carly scoffed. "Knowing you, a lot."

"Meh. Well I'll be on my best behavior, alright? Now, you'd better get going or you'll miss your flight."

"Okay," she said and picked her pink duffle bag up off the floor. "But just one last thing…"

"Nope." I hopped up from the couch and started to push her out the door.

"But I just wanted to say…"

"Nuh-uh Shay. Bye-bye now."

"But I…"

"Hasta la later."

"Later is luego…"

"Like I care, now leave!"

"But…"

"NYEEEH!" I yelled as I finally succeeded in pushing her out the door and shutting it in her face, leaving her with her mouth open and her index finger raised like she was about to tell me to remember to floss my teeth or some chizz like that.

Finally, I was alone at last. I let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. I checked my wrist watch, only to remember I didn't own a wrist watch and had never bothered learning how to tell time. Hey, it's not my fault my 1st grade teacher who was supposed to teach me how to tell time was awful. And you can't expect me to do anything a bad teacher says, can you? My eyes searched around the room until they landed on the digital clock on the microwave. 7:29 pm. Ah, just in time for my guilty pleasure.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Right on time. I smiled to myself. I hadn't been able to watch this show lately.

"This…is…JEOPARDY!" Johnny Gilbert and I announced in unison. Yep, that's right. Sam Puckett watches Jeopardy. You probably want me to explain now. Well here's your explanation: it's none of your damn business. All you need to know is that Jeopardy is my favorite show…and that if you tease me about it…well, I hope you live near a hospital.

Oh shoot, I spaced out and missed who the contestants were. Oh well, I could already tell who I wanted to win. Definitely the hot guy in the middle podium, with his soft looking brown hair and chocolate brown eyes…hey, he kind of looked like…never mind.

Ah, darn it, I zoned out again. Okay, now to start watching for real.

"_This is the official language of Brazil," _said Alex Trebek.

"_What is Portuguese?" _said the hot dude.

"_Correct."_

"Whoo!" I cheered. "Get 'um…uh…" I glanced at the name written on the hot guy's podium. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"_Pick again Freddie," _Alex said.

"'_Before and After' for 200 Alex," _said Freddie 2.

"_19__th__ century novel about a giant whale who becomes vice president to the 43__rd__ president of the United States."_

"_What is Moby Dick Cheney?"_said the mousy-looking woman named Margie in the podium to the left of the other Freddie.

"_Yes."_

"Boo!" I shouted and threw a piece of ham sandwich at the TV. Whoops, I don't think Carly would approve of that. I should clean that up…later.

A few minutes passed with the contestants answering questions (or were they answers?) when they went to the first commercial break, and a commercial came on for some crazy new invention that was supposed to relieve headaches. If you ask me, the thing just looked like a giant tube of Chap Stick, and their stupid commercial was so repetitive (I get it already, you want me to apply it directly to my forehead!) it was starting to _give _me a headache. I decided to turn down the volume on the TV until the show came back on, but then realized it was so quiet that I was bored. So I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, just to rest my eyes for a minute…

* * *

"Sam! Sam, wake up! Come on Sam, it's time to wake up…"

"Mmm…" I moaned. "Five more minutes…" I stuck out one hand with all the fingers outstretched to illustrate the amount of time I wanted to stay asleep.

"No Sam, now! Come on, the show's going to start without us."

"iCarly day already?" I said, still not opening my eyes.

"No Sam, today's the day we go on Jeopardy, remember?"

"Oh, right, right, Jeopa…wait, what?" My eyes flew open and stared menacingly at the offending nub. "Did you just say Jeopardy?"

"Yes Sam," Freddie sighed. No, not the Freddie I that was on Jeopardy before. My Freddie. I mean…no! I didn't mean it like that! I mean…urg, just forget I said anything. Freddie 1 continued. "You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face that you managed to get on Jeopardy too. Although I still say you must have cheated."

"Hey! I didn't cheat…whoa, what am I saying? How did I even get on Jeopardy? How…how did I get here? Where _is _here anyway?" I said, for the first time noticing I didn't recognize this place at all.

"Backstage on the Jeopardy set," he answered as if it were obvious. "Where else would we be?"

"Uhh…"

"Two minutes 'til show time!" yelled some guy with a clipboard and a headset as he power-walked by. "Everybody to the set!"

"Oh shoot, we'd better go!" said Freddie.

"Why? I thought these things were taped in advance." But Freddie had already left to take his spot for the show. I sighed and slowly made my way to my own podium, where my name was already written in my own messy handwriting. That's weird; I don't remember writing my name. Then again, I don't even remember taking the Jeopardy test, much less coming to be on the show. I figured it wasn't doing me any good to question it, so I might as well just accept it.

"This…is…Jeopardy!" The sound of Johnny Gilbert's voice suddenly flooded the set. "Introducing today's contestants!

"An honors student and technical producer for the popular web show iCarly, meet Seattle resident Freddie Benson!" Freddie waved at the camera and mouthed something which I figured out to be 'Hi mom.' I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

"One of the iCarly co-hosts and creator of the 'World's Fattest Priest Fanclub,' also from Seattle, here's Sam Puckett!" I smiled at the camera awkwardly.

"And finally, a school teacher from – you guessed it – Seattle, and one of Scotland's most beloved bagpipers: our champion, Francine Briggs." Ms. Briggs? Wasn't she a little old to be competing against teenagers? "Twelve days; cash winnings total 299, 435 dollars!" 299,435 dollars? HOLY CHIZZ.

"And now, here's the host of Jeopardy…Alex Trebek!"

"Thanks Johnny," said Alex. "Good luck to all of our contestants today, although I'm sure some of you won't need it." He smiled at Ms. Briggs. Jeez, I knew from watching the show that he was kind of an ass, but this was ridiculous.

"And now here are the Jeopardy categories! First off: Web Show Hosts." Alright, I think I could handle that. After all, who's the co-host of one of the most popular shows on the web?

"Next: It's A Twin Thing." I'm a twin… "All About Meat…Anger Issues…Random Dancing…The MMA…and finally: Famous Blondes."

"Francine, you start us off."

"Hmmm…I'll take Anger Issues for 200, Alex."

"Answer. This term designates a person whose mood can switch from happy to depressed very quickly."

Ms. Briggs buzzed in. "Francine."

"What is bipolar?"

"Correct."

"Anger Issues for 400."

"Many therapists recommend doing this form of exercise to help angry people relax…Francine."

"What is yoga?"

"Correct again." Jeez, these questions were really easy, but for some reason I just couldn't buzz in as quickly as Ms. Briggs.

"Anger for 800."

"Answer. The Daily Double! You found it already! Great job, as usual." Alright Alex, enough flirting. Isn't he supposed to be married?

"Why thank you Alex," said Ms. Briggs. "I'll wager…300."

"Alright, here's the clue. This Corsica born military and political leader of France was known to have a rather short temper." Short. Ha ha. The writers of this show must feel so clever.

"Who is Napoleon Bonaparte?"

"That is correct!" Well duh… "Pick again."

"Let's move on to All About Meat for 1000." Finally. There was no way Briggs could buzz in before me in this subject.

"Canadian bacon isn't really bacon at all, but a variation of this popular sandwich meat."

Briggs hesitated but I clicked the signaling device right away. Nothing happened. I looked over at Freddie, who looked just as bewildered as I was. Finally Briggs buzzed in. "What is bologna?"

"Ooh, sorry, no. I'm afraid that's incorrect. Sam or Freddie?"

"Uh, dude," I said. "I'm trying to buzz here but…"

"I'm sorry, but no talking is allowed unless you buzz in. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deduct 200 dollars from your score."

"What! That's janked up! You can't just…"

"And with that we'll go to our first commercial break! Stay tuned."

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling I started walking toward Alex, pointing an accusing finger. "Look dude, I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I do know that my signaling device isn't working and _her's,_" I pointed at Ms. Briggs, "is. Now you'd better give me back my 200 bucks and fix this chizz before I…"

"Whoa, calm down Sam," said a voice behind me as I felt hands gripping my wrists. I turned around, ready to smack Fredward silly, but then I saw that it wasn't Freddie at all and went into killer ninja mode.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, and quickly flipped the person over so that they landed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugghhhh," groaned the man on the floor. I got ready to pounce on him and cause him even more damage, but then I got a good look at him for the first time. He was chubby, with a round face and thick black hair, and he looked like he was probably in his mid-thirties.

"No way," I murmured. This couldn't be who I thought it was, but the name sewn into his white shirt confirmed my suspicions.

"Jeez," said the man in a kind of strange accent as he struggled to get up. "If I'd known I'd be flipped around like some kinda giant pancake or somethin' I woulda stayed at Carlo's. You have a hell of a nice way of greeting people, you know that? And I thought my sister Mary was hard to get along with."

"Uhh…" I said, but my mouth wouldn't work right. So I just offered him my hand and helped him to his feet. "S-sorry," I finally managed. "Um…aren't you…"

"Call me Buddy," he said, extending his hand for me to shake.

"As in the Buddy from the show _Cake Boss_?"

"In the flesh."

"Dude!" my senses finally came back to me. "I love that show! Especially when you make cake that looks like meat…"

"Yeah yeah, that's great, but there's no time for that now. We've got a lot of work to do and I don't know how much longer I can keep the people here frozen in time."

"Huh? Wha…" Just then I noticed that everyone except for Buddy and I was standing completely still, not even breathing. "How…"

"Never mind that now. Like I said, no time. All you need to know is that you need to win this thing, and that I'm here to help you do it."

"But my signaling device won't even work. And besides, I don't see why I _need _to win. I mean, sure I _want _to, but why do I _need _to? But why are you the one helping me anyway? And how do you know my name? How…"

"Good god, you ask a lot of questions. Listen, all your questions will be answered, but you just have to trust me. Okay?"

"Why should I?"

Buddy sighed. "Alright," he muttered as he reached behind his back and pulled out a small box containing a variety of different meats. On closer inspection, I noticed from its sugary smell that it wasn't meat at all, but cake made to look like meat.

"Gimme!" I yelled and grabbed at the box.

"Ah ah ah," he said, closing the box and putting it behind his back. I glared at him menacingly and he took a couple steps backwards. Smart man. "You can't have the cake until you agree to come with me…and not attack me again."

"How about I _don't_ go with you and you hand over the cake before I bash your face in?"

I heard him gulp loudly and he took another step back. "Sam, listen. This is really important. Let me ask you something. Did you notice anything about the categories?"

"Yeah, I guess…it's all stuff I know about."

"Eh…kind of, but you see, there's something else about those categories. You need to understand what it is. And you'll never be able to do that if you don't come with me."

I sighed. "So…I get the whole box of meat-shaped cake if I come?" Buddy nodded.

"What kind is it?"

"Vanilla with barbecue sauce flavored icing."

Ooh. That did sound good. "Alright. But don't try any funny business, or you might just end up in the hospital for the rest of your life."

He chuckled nervously and handed me the box. "I don't doubt that."

"Good. So where are we going?"

"Lots of places."

"Well that's specific."

"You'll find out, okay? Now come on. We don't have a lot of time."

**I hope you liked. I'm open to suggestions and criticism, so please tell me if you have any. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Until then, hasta la later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So who's excited for iStart a Fan War? That's a silly question, because everyone should be! Hey, I'm still kind of in shock that they actually used the words "Seddie" and "Creddie" on TV. It was kind of surreal. Like when you see a teacher in the grocery store or something. Which is a weird thing for me to think is weird since my mom is a math teacher at my school and taught me both Algebra I and II. But seeing any other teacher at the grocery store is weird. It's like "Woah, you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in your classroom." Wow I'm off topic. Excuse my random fit of craziness there. **

**Anyway, I think iSaFW will be awesome regardless of whether or not the question is answered or not. And please *backs up a few feet* don't kill me, but I actually kind of don't want the question to be COMPLETELY answered THIS episode. *Ducks chair.* Hey! Not nice. Anyway, hear me out. This season has had almost no real Seddie or Creddie. For it all to be resolved in one episode seems a little rushed and unbelievable to me. I think it would be best if we got a REALLY BIG hint at the very end but it still wasn't resolved until a later episode. Like you find out that Freddie decides he wants Seddie to win the fan war but neither Carly nor Sam knows how he feels. Besides, the episode will be awesome regardless of the outcome because JACK BLACK will be in it AND Dan said it will also have guest appearances by characters from Drake & Josh and Zoey 101. GAH! Why can't it be November already? Oh yeah, that whole "time is relative" thing. *Sigh.* Stupid Einstein.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly? Not mine. Jeopardy? Not mine. Buddy? Not mine. Bill Nye the Science Guy? Not mine. Ellen DeGeneres? Not mine. But this wonderful Godiva chocolate bar that I'm about to snack upon? ALL MINE. :)**

"Well, here we are."

"Hmm?" I looked up from my chicken leg shaped cake. "Ah!" When I had started eating a second ago, Buddy and I were on the Jeopardy set. Now we were…at Carly's apartment? "Wh…how?" I looked at the piece of cake still clutched in my hand. "What did you do, put pot in this stuff?"

Buddy scoffed and started up the stairs. "Yeah, right. Like I would want to make you crazier than you already were. But if it makes you feel better..." He snapped his fingers and the wonderful box of meat-like cake treats disappeared.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!"

"Too bad. You need to concentrate and that cake was distracting you anyway." I reached up and thumped the back of his head with my thumb and forefinger. "Ow!"

"NEVER take food away from Sam Puckett."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not getting paid nearly enough for this gig. I'm pretty sure Bill Nye got way more than I'm getting when he helped out that Ellen chick. Just because his was made into a Disney World ride."

"What are you blathering on about now?"

"Uh-uh. No more questions. Just come on. And hush up will you? They'll hear us."

"Who…" I started to ask. Buddy shot me a murderous glare and I snapped my mouth shut and followed him upstairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs I heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from the iCarly studio. I picked up the nearest baseball bat and started for the door, only to feel the bat being taken from my hands. I looked up. Buddy. He shook his head and signaled for me to follow him as he crept silently toward the studio door. He stayed just to the right of the door and put his ear to the wall. I did the same.

"Hey there people of Earth…" came the voice through the wall. Was that Carly? What was she doing back from Yakama? And was she doing iCarly without me? I put my ear back to the wall and listened.

"She's Carly."

"She's Sam."

"Sam I am."

"Carly, Sam."

"I think they're clear."

What? How could I be in there if I was out here? And why did this conversation sound so familiar?

"That's disrespectful!" yelled an angry voice. I knew that voice. That was Freddie's voice…like three years ago, before he hit puberty. Suddenly I realized…this was the very first iCarly webcast. I looked at Buddy and raised my eyebrow. Apparently he knew what I was thinking because he nodded. He signaled that it was time to go and I followed him back downstairs, glancing back at the door briefly and catching sight of the younger versions of Carly and myself jumping up and down in excitement as a boy with a cast on his hand squirted milk from his eyes.

"So," I said when we reached the bottom of the stairs, "I suppose you still don't want me to ask questions."

"That's right."

"Figures."

"Sorry Kiddo, you need to figure this out on your own. If I just explain it all to you…well…I just can't alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I should just accept that no one is ever going to tell me what the chizz is going on here."

"It would make my job easier if you did. But…I will tell you one thing, just this once. You were right about what was going on in there."

"How do you know…"

"Bup! No questions! I've already said too much. Now come on, we've still got a lot more places to go." He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were outside my own house.

"You know, I've really got to learn how you do that. Just think how much it could come in handy! I could bring tormenting Gibby to a whole new level!"

"A," he said, opening the rusty old gate and walking onto the property, "I'm not allowed to tell you how I do that. And B, even if I could, I wouldn't. You're evil enough as it is."

"Hey, I'm not evil!"

"You ran a sweat shop full of fourth graders just so you wouldn't have to make t-shirts yourself."

"Touché. But that was a long time ago."

"It was less than three months ago."

"Whatever. Carly already explained to me why abusing children is 'wrong.' I don't need the same lecture from you." Buddy suddenly ducked behind a couple of trashcans and pulled my wrist so I would do the same.

"Don't ask," said Buddy before I had the chance to open my mouth. "Just stay quiet and watch. He'll be here any second."

Just then I heard the sound of bike wheels rolling over asphalt and fallen autumn leaves. I looked in the direction of the sound, only to see a young boy riding a bright red bike. The boy was about thirteen years old, and was covered head to toe in every kind of padding you could think up. He stopped his bike in front of my house and looked behind him, as if to make sure no one was following him.

"Mom?" he whisper-yelled. No one answered back and he let out a sigh of relief as he took out his mouth guard and unstrapped his elbow pads, knee pads, and butt pads and put them all into the tiny basket strapped to the back of his bike. He took off his helmet, revealing his fluffy brown hair, and removed a bunch of padding before placing the helmet back on his head.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the most overprotective mother ever?" mumbled the younger Freddie. He let out a sigh and took a drink of water from his water bottle. He looked like he was just about to leave when something caught his eye and he stopped short, staring at my house. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a thirteen year old me. Little me was in my room, dancing around like a maniac, completely oblivious to the boy who was watching her. I felt my cheeks grow warm. That stupid nub. I would've given him a knuckle sandwich had I caught him at the time. I mean, sure he saw me dancing like that all the time when we did Random Dancing on iCarly, but this was way more embarrassing. Random Dancing wasn't truly random. We all knew when it was coming, and then I restrained myself some. But when I was dancing in my room it was even wilder, if you can imagine that. I was jumping up and down on my bed, flailing my limbs all over the place, and my hair was so messed up it was starting to look like a rat's nest. And Freddie just kept watching me. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Freddie looked back towards the road and starting riding away. As he passed, I caught one good glimpse of his face. I swear the corners of his lips were turned just a little bit upward.

**Review, or Buddy will come to your house and make all your meat-shaped cakes disappear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I actually have nothing especially relevant to say this time. So…hmm…should I talk about something completely irrelevant? Well too bad, because I'm going to anyway. I shall talk about my newest obsession (I get a LOT of random obsessions), Jonathan Coulton. He's great if you like really geeky and weird music, and he enjoys writing songs about science and monkeys. In a word, he is FANTASTIC. And if you are a JoCo fan, you know why. ;) Okay, pointless story time is over. On with the real story, which may or may not be pointless as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. In the words of the fantastic Jonathan Coulton, please don't sue me. **

"What? We're at Carly's again?" I said as we arrived in the middle of Carly's living room for the second time.

"Hey, it's not my fault you spend pretty much every waking moment here," Buddy replied. "Now be quiet and hide."

"Remind me again, why can't you just make us invisible?"

"Because I wasn't given that power."

"Oh, so you can teleport us through time and space but you can't even make us invisible? Lame."

"Hush! We don't have…"

"Much time, yeah yeah, I got it," I said as I went to hide behind the staircase. Buddy joined me there just as I heard someone come down into the room through the elevator. Carly got a few cookies for herself and sat down at the computer as she enjoyed her snack.

"Hey! Hey!" said a voice from the computer's speakers. "I'm not here for your entertainment, I'm a foot! Leave me alone!"

Carly giggled. "Oh, foot."

Suddenly the front door opened. "Hey, Carly." Apparently we had gone forward in time a bit since our last trip, because Freddie's voice was deeper again.

"Oh, hey," said Carly.

"Is Sam here?"

"No, why?"

Freddie stepped into the room and locked the door after him. "'Cause I pulled a prank on her."

"You pulled a prank on Sam?" Carly yelled.

"Uh huh."

"What are you tired of living? Why would you mess with Sam?"

"'Cause she put a dead fish in my locker. Smell this!" Freddie held up his backpack for Carly to smell, to which Carly declined.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard my voice shout.

"Call the police."

"OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Leave me alone Sam! We're even!"

The younger me tore the chain lock off the door and charged toward Freddie, dragging a frightened Gibby behind. "COME HERE BENSON!"

"You handcuffed her to Gibby?"

I looked over at Buddy. I remembered this. I had not been happy about being handcuffed to Gibby, but had I really been that violent? I guess Buddy knew what I was thinking, because he nodded.

"GIBBY'S WAY WORSE THAN A DEAD FISH!"

"My mom thinks I'm awesome!" Gibby defended.

Younger me demanded the key from Freddie, and then charged at him again, catching him and pinning him down to the table. He finally surrendered and gave up the key. Gibby ran out of the room screaming. Freddie tried in vain to reason with me, explaining that we were even.

"I don't play to get even," I said, pulling him by the collar. "Momma plays to win."

Buddy snapped his fingers and the scene froze.

"Well," Buddy said, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one you're violent towards."

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my shoes. "I guess my anger issues are a little bit worse than I thought."

"You think?" Buddy said sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck."

"Yes ma'am," he replied quickly. "But Sam." I looked at him. "Do you remember what you did to get revenge?"

I thought about it. "Let's see, oh yeah, I overheard Freddie talking to Carly and then announced to the whole web that…" I trailed off as I remembered what had happened.

"Uh huh," said Buddy, snapping his fingers again. We arrived in a hallway in the Bushwell. It was nighttime, and from where we were standing we could see two figures on the fire escape outside. Both looked nervous as the boy leaned over and kissed the girl. Buddy pointed to the plate next to the girl. It had the letter "F" formed from meatball crumbs. I blushed.

"Coincidence," I whispered.

"Sure it was," said Buddy with a smirk. He snapped his fingers again just as the younger me was turning around to climb through the window.

* * *

I found myself in a dark, very clean, room. The laptop computer on the coffee table illuminated the faces of the two teenagers on the couch. Freddie and I looked about fifteen this time, and we both had our eyes glued to the computer screen as two giant dudes who I recognized as Jackson Colt and Randy Couture pummeled the snot out of each other.

I remembered that this had been just before we had gotten the invitation to come meet Jackson Colt in person. Freddie had questioned me about why I loved to watch fighting so much, to which I had told him all about how great MMA was. He hadn't believed me, so one night when Freddie's mom was working the late shift at the hospital we had arranged to meet at his house and watch an MMA fight on his laptop, since his mom had blocked so many channels from his TV. Turned out Freddie loved MMA too.

I heard Freddie yawn loudly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. What? I didn't remember that. I must not have noticed at the time, otherwise I would've given him a beating that made the one Jackson Colt was giving Randy Couture look like nothing. Wow, I must have been really tired at the time. Did I just lay my head on the nub's shoulder? Wait, I do remember that a little bit. His shoulder was really soft, and he smelled nice. Like a mix between the popcorn we had been eating and Dove soap.

Did I really just think that? Ugh, all this time traveling must be screwing with my brain. I nodded to Buddy to tell him I was ready to go. He obliged and the scene quickly changed to some place I hadn't seen before. Some sort of under-21 dance club?

**Well, that's all for now. I'm kind of wondering if what I'm doing with this story is making any sense to anyone yet. Tell me what you think! It should be cleared up in the end, but if you have any questions, ask and if it doesn't give away too much of the ending I'll try to answer. I'm thinking this story will have about two more chapters, then I MIGHT start my other multi-chapter, since I think I finally have most of it figured out in my head. Then again, I might wait until after iSaFW, since I don't really want anything to happen in the middle of the story that could change things. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here you go SeddieLove4Ever. :) As promised, I updated ASAP. Good thing I didn't have school today. Yay for incentive day. (That's a thing at my school where you get the day off after report cards go out if you made nothing lower than a B in any subject.) It's a little later than I would have put it up thanks to the fact that I forgot I had a dentist appointment today, but hey, I got it up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Or any Dan Schneider show for that matter, because that would make me Dan. Alas, I am not Dan. I am but a weak teenage girl with social anxiety and a John Lennon addiction.**

_I nodded to Buddy to tell him I was ready to go. He obliged and the scene quickly changed to some place I hadn't seen before. Some sort of under-21 dance club?_

There were teenagers everywhere, dancing to loud and annoying pop music. "Where are we?"

"Didn't I already tell you not to ask questions?" Buddy replied.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it alright? You'll figure it out. But here," he handed me a baseball cap and a large pair of sunglasses. "You'll need these."

I slipped on the sunglasses. It was kind of dark already. With the sunglasses on I could barely see. I started to put on the cap but Buddy stopped me.

"Uh uh. Tuck your hair into the cap."

"_Really?_" I said, making sure that my voice revealed just how disgusted I was.

"No, I was just saying that because we haven't wasted enough time as it is."

"No need to be a smart ass," I mumbled, and quickly gathered all my hair on top of my head and slipped the cap on. It probably looked messy and poorly done thanks to the fact that my hair was so long and curly, but it was dark so I figured it wouldn't really matter. "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now go over there and…"

"I don't know how I can go over 'there,' wherever 'there' is. I can barely see anything with these sunglasses on."

"Then look out of the corners of them and you can walk backwards."

"Huh? What do you mean…woah!" When I looked to the corners of the glasses I realized there were tiny mirrors there and that I could see everything behind me. "Spy glasses? Sweet!"

"I thought you might like those."

"Duh! Do you know how handy these things could be? I can already see the prank possibilities! Can I keep these?"

"Well…"

I took off the glasses so he could see my eyes and stuck out my lower lip a little. To this day I haven't met anyone who could resist the Sam Puckett puppy dog face.

"…Eh…alright." Buddy sighed. "I guess you can keep them."

"Yes!" Works every time. I really should get that technique patented or something.

"Yeah yeah, that's great. Now put the glasses back on and go over there towards that couch.

I slipped the glasses back on. "You got it." I started walking backwards toward the couch. I stopped when I got to the side of the couch and looked from the corners of my glasses at the person sitting there. The person looked like…me. Only…

"Melanie?" I whispered to myself. Sure enough my twin sister was sitting there on the couch, seemingly oblivious to the loud music and crowd of people as she texted away on her phone.

A boy wearing a blue striped shirt walked up to the couch, carrying two empty glasses. "Here we go," he said as he set the glasses down. Freddie?

Melanie giggled with that annoying and fake little giggle of hers. "Get thirsty on the way here?" she said, pointing to the glasses.

"Sorta. So…_Melanie_..." he said, putting his palms up in that weird little gesture he used whenever he wanted to make it perfectly obvious that he thought the person was lying. I rolled my eyes. The stupid dork never did figure out that Melanie was real. He continued. "You look pretty hot tonight." I started to gag a little. Wait a minute; did he really think that she looked hot? I mean, she did look just like me. So much that he thought he was talking to me. Did that mean he thought I was hot? Nah, he was only saying that to make me angry because he thought Melanie was me.

"Thanks. I love your shirt." Gag again. And it was an UGLY shirt. Stripes. Bleh.

"No you don't. Carly said you hate stripes." The boy really was clueless wasn't he?

"Sam hates stripes."

"How long are you going to keep this up? Just admit you're Sam and we can leave." He pushed Melanie's arm. Was this supposed to make me feel good or something? The nub obviously was disgusted at the thought of going on a date with me. Wait, why did I care?

"I would…ow…" Melanie rubbed her arm. What a wimp. "But I'm not Sam."

"Okay," Freddie said, raising his eyebrow. Uh oh. I recognized that sneaky look. "If you're not Sam, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I held your hand." He took her hand.

"_I _don't mind at all," said Melanie. Freddie gave her an incredulous look. "I think you're really cute," she said.

"How can you say that without vomiting?" Well, vomiting does sound like something I would do if I ever told Freddie I thought he was cute. Not that I actually think that.

"What?"

Freddie let go of her hand in exasperation. The pop song ended and a slow song came on. Freddie raised his eyebrow again. "Alright. If you're not Sam, I suppose you wouldn't mind dancing…with me."

"I'd love to."

"This is a slow dance you know."

"I know."

"We'd have to dance together, pressed against each other."

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I had to move out of the way quickly so they wouldn't bump into me and recognize me.

They started dancing, although Freddie still seemed pretty reluctant. Melanie grabbed his shoulders to make him stand up straighter and to pull him closer. Even though I knew Freddie didn't really want to be dancing with her, I still had a tiny flashback to the night of the girls choice dance when I walked into the Groovy Smoothie to see him dancing with Carly, and for some reason I couldn't explain, that made me feel…bad. I decided to ignore the feeling and I moved closer to them so I could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Why?" said Melanie. "I like you."

"You hate me. You always have."

"Maybe Sam hates you."

"You are Sam!"

"Really? Would Sam do this?" My sister leaned in and kissed Freddie soundly on the lips.

I don't know why, but when I saw that something came over me. I was suddenly overwhelmed with anger and before I could stop myself I took off the sunglasses, turned around, and charged at them.

"Sam, no!" I heard Buddy yell from across the room, but I ignored him and kept going. I reached them, pulled Melanie off Freddie, and pushed her to the floor. The room went quiet. Even the deejay stopped the music.

"Sam?" Freddie was dumbfounded.

Busted. I turned to face him and slowly took the cap off my head. "Heh…hey Fredbag, how's it going?"

Just then Melanie got up off the floor. "Sam! What do you think you're doing? And why did you push me down?"

"I…I…" just then the scene froze and Buddy walked up beside me. He didn't anything for a moment, just glared down at me. "Uh…" I started. "Oopsies?"

"You're damn right oopsies. What, are you trying to make this as hard on me as you possibly can? Do you want me to look bad?"

"I…I just…I didn't mean to…"

Buddy sighed. "It's alright. I was allowed one redo. We can try this again, but you have to promise me that this time you'll stay quiet and you won't interfere. Got it?"

"Got it."

He eyed me suspiciously for a moment then snapped his fingers and we were back to the moment when Melanie and Freddie started dancing.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Why? I like you."

"You hate me. You always have."

"Maybe Sam hates you."

"You are Sam!"

"Really? Would Sam do this?" I flinched, but this time I managed to control my anger and stay put.

Freddie pulled away from Melanie's kiss. "You swore we'd never do that again."

"_I_ didn't swear anything." She tried to kiss him again and he backed away quickly.

"Freddie!" she called as he started to run away.

I sighed and walked over to Buddy. "Better?"

"Much. Still want to rip your sister's head off?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. My sister Mary isn't so easy to get along with either."

"Did she ever kiss your dork?" I crossed my arms.

"No, I'm glad to say she hasn't done that."

"Well then." I started for the door and headed outside. I stood there on the sidewalk in the cool, dark night and stared up at the sky.

"Look," Buddy whispered as he came up behind me, "I probably shouldn't say this, but just think about it this way. Freddie thought that was you, right?"

"Yeah," I said, not even bothering to take my eyes off the sky to look at him. "And then he ran away in terror when he thought I kissed him. Wow, this thinking thing is fun."

"Sam, he ran away because you weren't acting like yourself, or rather, Melanie wasn't acting like you. Think about it. He spent the whole night trying to get the person he thought was you to act like you again. He didn't _want_ you to be anyone else."

There was a small pause while Buddy waited for me to say something.

"Are we done with this little adventure yet?"

He sighed. I'm guessing that's not what he wanted me to say. "Almost. We have one more stop. It shouldn't take long."

* * *

I found myself standing once again in Carly's living room. "Of course we're here again."

"Staircase," he said, clearly tired.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." I quickly hid myself behind the stairs.

It wasn't long before Freddie let himself into the apartment and immediately situated himself in front of Carly's computer. He'd just started watching a SplashFace video when I (and by that I mean the other me) came down the stairs eating a cupcake.

"What'cha watching?"

"Our Wade Collins music video," said Freddie.

"Man, I can't believe that thing is still in the top twenty."

"Yeah, we did a good job with that fudgebag."

"Hey, what's the most downloaded video of all time?"

"Hmm…let's see…" said Freddie, typing away on the keyboard. "Oh yeah. Ginger Fox, _Hate Me, Love Me._"

"I love that song!"

"Yeah. Ginger was good."

"Yeah, 'til her career went in the toilet. Remember that insane video of her last year?"

"Yeah! Wait, hang on…oh, here it is."

"_Ginger, what are you doing?"_

"_Washing my hair." _Freddie and I both laughed.

"_That's not even shampoo! That's blue cheese dressing!"_

"_Get out of my bathroom!"_

"That chick's a disaster," I said, and Freddie and I laughed again.

Buddy froze the scene and looked at me expectantly.

"What? So sometimes the dork and I get along."

Buddy just smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Exactly." He raised his hand and I could see he was just about to snap his fingers again.

"Wait, is that it? Is that all you came to show me?"

"Yep."

Suddenly we were back on the Jeopardy set.

**If you review I might just do my happy dance. You won't see it (curse you internet and all your boundaries!) but I assure you it shall be awesome. If I actually do a happy dance that is. Which is questionable. Plus I already did a happy dance today (when I got tickets to see Jonathan Coulton. I'm so excited!), so I think I'm all happy danced out. But you should review anyway just because you love me (and if you don't love me you should).**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to mention it last time, but this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Told you it would be short. Oh, and I FINALLY started writing the supernatural fic, but I've decided I'm going to wait until after iStart a Fanwar airs to post it since I don't know what the outcome of that episode will be and I'm worried it would interfere with the story. If there are still no parings at the end of the episode, then it won't interfere and I'll make up my own ending. If it turns out to be Seddie, the story will probably incorporate that story into the ending. If it's Creddie, well, I'll figure something out. In the meantime, I'm probably going to write a few one shots and post them, so I won't completely disappear from the world of fanfiction between now and then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Jeopardy, or Cake Boss. But some day I shall own all of them. And the world. Mwahahahaha…**

_He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were back on the Jeopardy set._

"And with that we end the Double Jeopardy round," said Alex Trebek. "Unfortunately for Freddie, with a score of zero, he cannot continue to Final Jeopardy. So it looks like Francine will be in the Final Jeopardy round all by herself. And the category will be…Categories? Well, um, that's an interesting category. Stay tuned."

I turned to Buddy. "Why did the game go on without me?"

"I told you, I can't freeze any one scene for very long. Maybe the game wouldn't be this far along if _somebody _had hurried up like I told them to."

"Okay, okay. So it's my fault I don't get to play. You don't have to rub it in."

"Oh, you're playing." Buddy scoffed.

"Uh, dude, I hate to break it to you but I can't play Final Jeopardy with a negative score." I pointed to my empty podium which still said negative 200 dollars.

Buddy snapped his fingers and my score changed so I now had one dollar. "And now you can play."

"Really? Only one dollar?"

"Hey, just be happy you get anything. Now go out there and use what you've learned to win Final Jeopardy."

"But I haven't learned anything!"

"Sure you have. Now get out there. The commercial break is about to end." He gave me a little push.

"But…"

"Go!"

"Fine! I'm going! Sheesh." I walked over to my podium. Ms. Briggs glared at me.

"Well well, look who decided to show up," said Ms. Briggs. "I hate to break it to you Puckett, but you can't play with a negative score." I pointed to my now one-dollar score. Ms. Briggs' smirk quickly faded. "But…how did you…Alex!"

"Yes?" Alex came over to the podiums.

"How did _that_," she pointed at me. "Get a positive score?"

"Um, _this _has a name," I said.

"I don't know," said Alex, ignoring me completely. "Johnny said there was some sort of mistake earlier in the game and that we owed her 201 dollars."

"But she wasn't even here! How…"

"I'm sorry Francine, but I have to go. The commercials are almost over."

"But…"

"It's not like you have anything to worry about anyway." He pointed to her score of 16,000 dollars.

Alex walked away and Ms. Briggs glared at me. I just smiled back as I raised my hand and held up my middle finger. Briggs gasped and turned away.

"And we're back!" said Alex. "Oh, and before we start Final Jeopardy, it has turned out that there was a mistake in the game, and Francine will be joined in our Final Jeopardy round by Sam Puckett. The category is 'Categories.' Now here's the clue." The clue popped up and Alex looked at it for a moment, dumbstruck. "Really? Okay then, the clue is: Think of the categories we had in our first round of Jeopardy today. Now go do what you have to do."

What kind of janked up clue was that? That was more like a weird command than an answer.

"Oh," Alex said, "And apparently this is a special clue. Whoever answers it correctly will win today's game."

"What?" Ms. Briggs shrieked.

"We will also be giving longer than our usual thirty seconds for you to answer. You both have five minutes starting…now." The Jeopardy theme music began to play.

What the hell? I had seen Jeopardy plenty of times before, and nothing this weird had ever happened. Ms. Briggs looked just as confused as I was. I looked out into the audience. Buddy was there, sitting right next to Freddie. Buddy gave me a nod; Freddork gave me a smile and I smiled back. For some reason I knew then that Buddy was right. I had to win this. But how?

I studied the clue. _Think of the categories we had in our first round of Jeopardy today. Now go do what you have to do. _I tried to think of the categories. Let's see, I think the first one was 'Web Show Hosts…'

_My mind flashed back to Carly and me having our first iCarly webcast. Freddie was there from the very beginning._

Then was 'It's a Twin Thing…'

_Freddie and Melanie's date. Freddie wanted my twin to act like me._

'All About Meat…'

_An empty plate that used to have meatballs on it sitting next to two teenagers on a chilly balcony. The letter "F" was spelled out in meatball crumbs._

'Anger Issues…'

_Trying to kill Freddie after he handcuffed me to Gibby. Even after being so violent towards him and then ruining his life by telling the whole world his secret, he still kissed me._

'Random Dancing…'

_Freddie stopping to stare at me from outside my house as I danced like a maniac._

'The MMA…'

_Late nights watching MMA matches with Freddie at his house. Just the two of us._

'Famous Blondes…'

_Ginger Fox singing 'Hate Me, Love Me.' Freddie and I were actually getting along. Weird how Buddy brought me there and brought me to the night when Freddie and I kissed and said we "hated" each other…_

Suddenly everything made sense. I looked into the audience again and my eyes met Freddie's. I knew what I had to do.

I quickly walked away from my podium and toward the audience. Ms. Briggs looked up from her podium where she had been furiously writing on the writing panel thing. "Hey," she yelled, "You can't just walk off and leave!" She looked at Alex desperately. "She can't just walk off and leave, can she?" Alex just shrugged his shoulder. "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU ANYWAY?" she screamed at him. I just kept walking.

Finally I stopped. The person in the seat that I stopped in front of stared at me for a moment before standing up.

"Freddie?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have the answer."

"Technically," whispered Freddie, leaning closer, "You're supposed to find the questions in Jeopardy."

I wish I had some fantastic way of telling you what happened next, but everything else just sounds too cheesy and stupid, so I'll just put it in the simplest way I can. I kissed him. And he kissed me back.

"Congratulations to our winner, Ms. Sam Puckett!" It wasn't Alex who said it; he was too busy trying to comfort Ms. Briggs while she screamed and threw anything she could get her hands on at his head. Let me just say, I think maybe Johnny Gilbert was a part of Buddy's little plan.

Freddie and I broke apart and he smiled at me. "I love you Sam."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." I gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and he put his arm around my shoulders. "But," I turned to Buddy, "There's still one thing I haven't figured out. Why were you, of all people, sent to help me?"

Buddy chuckled. "Don't ask me. It's your dream."

"Dream?"

Suddenly a door slammed shut and I opened my eyes to see none other than the dork himself coming into the room.

"Hey Sam," he said. "I was just coming over to see if I left my jacket over here…" He looked up from his phone, which he had been fiddling with when he came in. "Uh, did I wake you up from a nap?" I nodded and stood up from the couch. "Sam…" I started walking towards him. "No Sam! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to wake you up! I just…"

I cut him off with my lips. He just stood in shock for a moment and did nothing, but then he finally started to kiss me back. It was at least a full minute before we broke apart.

"Sam?" said Freddie.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"My nap helped me figure some things out."

"Oh. Sam?"

"Uh huh?"

"You really should take naps more often."

I was just about to lean in and kiss him again when the door opened.

"And what have you learned today?" Carly asked her brother.

"That security guards have no sense of humor," Spencer grumbled.

"Spencer…" Carly warned.

"Never yell to your friend Bob when you see him sitting on the same airplane as you?"

"And don't make everything worse by telling the security guards yes when they ask if you just screamed 'bomb.'"

"I was kidding!"

"Well evidently the guards didn't think it was too funny."

"Yeah, neither did I after they got through with the strip search…"

"I said never to mention it!"

"But…"

"Nope."

"But…"

"Zip."

"My strip searcher was a large sweaty man named Merl!" he yelled quickly.

"La la la la la! I can't hear you!" Carly yelled, fingers in her ears.

Freddie and I both just stared at them.

"Oh," said Carly, finally noticing the weird looks Freddie and I were giving them. "Hey guys."

"Hey," we said in unison.

"So I take it you guys didn't make it to Yakima?" I said.

"Nope. Spencer kind of got us kicked off the airplane. We spent over an hour being searched in every way humanly possible, only to be kicked out anyway when they told Spencer not to yell anything that sounded like 'bomb' on an airplane again and he started spazzing out."

"I did not spazz out."

"You started running up to all the passengers and screaming in their faces every word you could think of that sounded like 'bomb.'

"Yeah, it was unfortunate that the one I yelled 'bum' to just happened to be a hobo. He looked really offended. Poor hobo."

"Oh, so you regret hurting the hobo's feelings but you don't regret getting us kicked off the airplane and making us get strip searched?"

"I wonder how the hobo could afford to fly…"

"You're impossible!" Carly stormed away from him. "So," she said, walking up to us, "What's up with you guys?"

"Oh, nothing much," I said with a sly smile. "I watched some TV, took a nap…oh, and I'm going out with Freddork now."

"WHAT?"

"I guess this means you're not going to stop calling me names?" laughed Freddie.

"Not a chance Freddiccini."

"I expected nothing less," he said, grabbing hold of my hand.

"This is great!" said Spencer, running toward his room. "I have to go tell Socko!"

"Why would Socko care?" I asked.

Spencer scoffed. "It's Socko." He disappeared into his room.

"Well _that _explains it," Freddie said, raising his eyebrow. Carly was still staring at us incredulously.

"Uh, is this some kind of practical joke?" she said. Freddie and I shook our heads. She narrowed her eyes and studied us both carefully. "You really are telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Well…this is…unexpected…" Carly laughed. "Sam, I know I told you not to kill Freddie, but I didn't think you'd go this far!"

"And don't think that there's no chance that I won't kill him in the future. It's still not impossible or even unlikely."

"Hey," said Spencer, running back into the room. "I told Socko and he wanted to see if I was telling the truth. He's coming over."

"You know," I said, "I don't think I've ever actually met Socko. How does he even know who Freddie and I are?"

"He watches iCarly. He never believed me when I told him that you guys would get together someday."

"Wait," said Carly, "You expected this?"

"Duh," said Spencer. "It was obvious." Just then there was a knock on the door. Spencer went to answer it.

"Socko! Hey, you got here really quick."

"Well I was right across the street at the Groovy Smoothie," said the figure at the door. I couldn't really see his face because Spencer was standing in my line of sight.

"Cool. Anyway man, they're right over there. You can go ask them yourself." A chubby man with black hair walked into the room and up to Freddie and me.

"So, I heard you guys were going out," said Socko.

"Yeah, we are," said Freddie, "Hey, did anyone ever tell you that you look just like that guy on the show Cake Boss?"

"Yeah," he looked over at me and winked, "I get that a lot."

**The End ;)**


End file.
